Juste une intuition
by Drakky
Summary: "  Cadeau pour Nessy qui roxx  Harry n'était pas obsédé par Malefoy, non madameuuuuh ! Il avait juste l'intuition que ce dernier préparait un nouveau mauvais coup ... HPDM "


**Titre :**_** Juste une intuition ...**_

Pairing : HPDM (oui, j'ai honte)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, même la blague sur la citrouille est à toung é_è

Note 1 : Je ne peux commencer cette fic sans remercier les gens qui m'ont supporté durant l'écriture laborieuse de cette horreur (qui est pourtant le summum de ce que je peux faire ._.). Merci infiniment à Artoung (c'toi la trouille), SeanConneraille, Dine, Soizic et bien sûr Nessy qui ROXXX PARCE QUE C'EST SON ANNIV \o/.

Note 2 : Je tente le hpdm rien que pour toi ma Ness, j'espère ne pas trop te deçevoir mon pitit monstre ecossais :D.

Note 3 : J'ai oublié de le dire mais la scène entre Ron et Harry au début se passe au square Grimmault :D.

-LES-FEUX-DE-LA-PASSION-SANS-FIN-

_-Mais enfin Sean, tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps tu m'as menti ?_

_-Brenda, non ! Laisses moi tout t'expliquer !_

-_Cela suffit Sean !_ -La caméra fit un gros plan sur l'actrice blonde, de fausses larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux d'un bleu artificiel et ses lèvres laquées de rouge crispées dans une moue affectée-._ Pourquoi m'as tu caché l'existence des tes sept autres femmes et de tes quinze enfants ? Je croyais notre amour indestructible !_

Elle éclata en sanglot et claqua la porte du sublime loft en partant.

-LES-FEUX-DE-LA-PASSION-SANS-FIN-

_-Change de chaîne !_ Ordonna mollement Harry en piochant dans les chips au paprika.

Le rouquin obéit et zappa sur un show de télé-réalité qu'ils contemplèrent un moment, à la fois dégoutés et fascinés. Finalement Ron abandonna la télécommande au brun tout en s'avachissant dans le canapé.

-_Mets ce que tu veux, moi j'abandonne._ Déclara-t-il. _La «tailévision» a décidé de mettre des trucs moisis ce soir et tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre la «tailé» !_ Rajouta-t-il d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux, les yeux brillants.

Harry pouffa en repoussant les longues jambes du sorcier qu'il avait étendu sur son torse. Autour d'eux, des paquets de chips éventrés, des canettes de bièraubeurres vides et même un carton de pizza moldue recouvraient le sol comme une petite mer multicolore. Et, jaillissait au milieu de tout cela, tel une île sauvage, le canapé dans lequel ils paressaient depuis un bon moment.

Arrêtant finalement son choix sur une chaîne de dessins animés, le brun balança la télécommande par dessus bord et elle fut happée par les flots bigarrés. Après quelques minutes d'un silence seulement rompu par les voix criardes des personnages humoristiques qui jouaient sur l'écran, Ron se décida à prendre la parole.

-_On peut discuter, si y'a rien à la tailé._

L'intonation étrangement sourde de sa voix perturba Harry qui détacha ses yeux de l'écran.

Ron toussota avant de caresser distraitement son oreille, signe de nervosité chez lui. Le sorcier brun déglutit difficilement.

_-De quoi veux-tu discuter ?_ Tenta-t-il d'un ton aussi insouciant que possible.

_-Tu sais de quoi._

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne, il sentit ses joue se colorer d'un beau rose pâle mais ne releva pas la tête de son paquet de chips pour autant.

-_De quoi ?_ Osa-t-il finalement.

-_Bah je sais pas..._ Ironisa Ron en lui arrachant le paquet de chips pour y plonger sa main. _Quelque chose qui commence par «Mal» et qui finit par «foy»._ Le rouquin prit le temps de mâchouiller une énorme poignée de chips avant de continuer, les yeux accusateurs. _Je crois même qu'il y a un «e» au milieu !_

_-Oh..._

Harry mordilla méthodiquement son pouce, ignorant le regard trop bleu qui le fixait avec intensité. Le silence de la pièce était uniquement brisé par sa respiration trop rapide et le bruissement du paquet de chips.

-_Ça a commencé juste après la Bataille de Poudlard il y a deux mois. C'est un peu long..._ Se justifia-t-il en osant pour la première fois regarder le rouquin dans les yeux.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec flegme.

-_Il n'y a rien à la tailé, Hermione doit bosser toute la soirée et j'ai un paquet de chips. Tu peux lancer ton histoire_ !

**-LE-RWHP-C-EST-MIEUX-**

Un air de piano déchirait le silence encore embué de brouillard matinal. Au loin, la silhouette perçante et noire du château de Poudlard se découpait dans la lueur de l'aube.

Pourtant, malgré l'heure matinale et la fraicheur de ce petit matin de printemps, une centaine de personnes étaient rassemblées dans cette petite clairière bordant le chemin de Pré-au-lard. Vêtues de longues robes noires ou grises, le visage baissé et souvent couvert de larmes, ils se recueillaient sur les tombes encore fraiches des sorciers tombés lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

Encore inconscient de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, Harry Potter était là, encadré comme toujours par Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qui ne cachaient même plus leurs doigts étroitement enlacés.

La tristesse était peinte sur son visage pas encore tout à fait adulte, comme une blessure à vif qui resterait à jamais au fond des yeux trop verts. Il semblait las le sauveur du monde sorcier, ses épaules voutées par le poids qu'elles avaient porté trop longtemps et trop précocement.

Dorénavant, les gens lui parlait à voix basse, leurs yeux brillants d'admiration et de pitié. Pitié pour celui qui avait été marqué plus que tout autre par cette guerre.

Marqué dans sa chair.

Soudain, un cri brisa le silence tacite et tous purent voir Dennis Crivey tomber à genoux sur la tombe de son frère, le corps secoué de sanglots trop violents pour sa frêle carrure.

Des gens détournèrent les yeux, le coeur déchiré par la peine du garçon, mais déjà trop occupés à essayer de tenir eux-même debout pour aller soutenir quelqu'un d'autre. Et, alors que Harry s'avançait tout naturellement vers le blondinet, un autre le devança.

Draco Malefoy était penché sur le gryffondor. Silhouette presque menaçante drapée de noir et de secrets. Harry pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. Une sensation bien connue refit surface dans le creux de son ventre.

Malefoy.

Le mystère Malefoy...

Qui était-il au juste ?

Était-ce ce garçon trop prétentieux qui passait ses journées à dénigrer tous ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieur ?

Était-ce cet adolescent effrayé qui déployait des trésors d'intelligence pour éviter la mort à sa famille ?

Ce jeune homme qui, même au pied du mur, se révélait incapable de tuer ?

Ou bien ce « pas tout à fait homme » qui l'avait sauvé en faisant mine de ne pas le reconnaître devant les mangemorts ?

C'est seulement lors de leur sixième année que Harry avait senti cette nouvelle facette chez le garçon au visage pointu. Comme si il y'avait quelque chose sous la surface lisse et bien polie d'héritier aristocratique. Un semblant d'humanité sous le vernis de mépris et de sarcasme.

Il était évident que l'héritier Malefoy avait changé depuis leurs premières années où il s'était révélé être un parfait connard raciste.

Maintenant Malefoy était presque un homme. Il avait des épaules larges, une ombre de barbe sur son visage aux traits plus durs et l'assurance qu'il dégageait attirait de nombreux regards féminins.

Il n'était pourtant pas particulièrement beau.

Ou du moins pas d'une «beauté traditionnelle».

Ses traits étaient acérés, ses yeux glacials et les seuls sourires qui courbaient parfois ses lèvres avaient une inflexion moqueuse et narquoise. Il s'habillait trop souvent en noir et sa peau trop pâle était tendue sur des muscles fins même s'ils semblaient durs.

Mais voilà.

Il émanait de lui une aura fascinante. Un mélange d'arrogance, de charisme et de cette pointe de suffisance qui attirait irrémédiablement les gens. C'est cette aura qui avait fait de lui l'un des étudiants les plus populaires de Poudlard.

La richesse de Malefoy ne justifiait pas cet engouement autour de lui car Harry connaissait vaguement quelques étudiants dont les familles paraissaient plus riches et anciennes que celle du blond sans qu'ils ne bénéficient du même traitement.

Car la vérité était là. Quand Malefoy parlait, on l'écoutait.

Il avait toujours cette espèce de «cour» autour de lui : Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott et d'autres étudiants de Serpentard ou parfois même de Serdaigle qui buvaient chacune de ses paroles et riaient à ses célèbres remarques sarcastiques.

Il y avait bien eu un moment où Harry aussi s'était senti attiré par le charisme du serpentard. Lors de sa sixième année, il avait été littéralement obsédé par Malefoy et en avait presque perdu le sommeil.

Mais cela était passé ! Tenta-t-il de se convaincre alors qu'il suivait du regard chacun des gestes de l'ancien mangemort.

Ce dernier avait passé un bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon à terre et, fermement, il le releva en lui soufflant quelques mots à l'oreille. Dennis Crivey parut alors se calmer mais il passa tous le reste de la cérémonie dans l'ombre de l'ancien serpentard, les yeux brillants de larmes.

La scène était étrange, et Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi l'ancien mangemort assistait à cet hommage pour les héros de l'Ordre.

Il laissa plusieurs fois ses yeux s'égarer vers la silhouette sombre durant le discours de Minerva MacGonagall et eut du mal à contenir son impatience de le voir s'achever enfin.

Alors que des applaudissement pudiques saluaient les derniers mots de la directrice, Harry s'avança aussitôt vers le sorcier blond tout en ignorant les appels de Ron et Hermione.

La foule se dissipait enfin et chacun regagnait son foyer même si quelques personnes se recueillaient encore sur la tombe d'un proche, un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Harry essaya de se frayer un chemin, les yeux fixés sur les épaules larges, sur la nuque pâle balayée de mèches blondes.

Il finit par rattraper le sorcier qui lui décocha un regard noir. Il n'avait, semble-t-il, pas apprécié le regard insistant et accusateur du Sauveur du monde sorcier durant toute la cérémonie.

-Potter, le salua-t-il de sa voix trainante.

-Malefoy.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Gregory Goyle qui profitait du moment pour s'éloigner discrètement vers une tombe. Il n'avait même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour connaitre le nom gravé sur la pierre.

Malefoy avait lui aussi suivi son ami du regard et, à part une légère crispation de la mâchoire, rien ne transparût sur son visage indolent.

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?S'enquit-il finalement. Les inflexions glaciales de sa voix laissant supposer qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Harry déglutit. Le fait de trouver au blond un air louche ne constituait sans doute pas une raison suffisante pour l'interpeller de la sorte mais le sorcier brun avait toujours eut foi en ses intuitions.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'en sixième année, il s'était aussi justifié par une intuition.

Il repoussa la voix trop dérangeante.

Il n'avait pas aimé cette manière dont le blond avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Dennis durant toute la cérémonie.

Comme si Malefoy pouvait être capable de ce genre de geste protecteur.

Non ! Il devait très certainement préparer quelque chose.

-_C'était quoi cette scène avec Dennis Crivey ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?_

Les yeux gris le dévisagèrent un moment, suspicieux.

-_Quelle scène ? J'ai simplement évité une prolongation inutile et larmoyante à une cérémonie déjà bien soporifique._

_-Pourquoi tu es venu alors ? Ce n'est pas une cérémonie d'hommage aux mangemorts que je sache._

Les yeux de l'ancien serpentard se plissèrent tandis qu'un rictus haineux courbaient ses lèvres.

_-Tu ne sais rien de moi Potter. Alors ne t'avise pas de me traiter de mangemort !_

_-J'en sais suffisamment sur toi pour avoir une petite idée de ce que cache la manche de ta cape. Tu sais, juste sur ton avant-bras..._

Il sursauta et Harry le vit très clairement jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

-_Et moi j'en sais suffisamment sur toi pour en conclure que tu n'es qu'un cloporte avec un trou dans le crâne. Sans les bouffons qui te servent d'amis et sans ta putain de chance, tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps !_

_-Tais toi ! _Harry avait un peu haussé la voix et cela attira le regard de plusieurs personnes qui les observèrent avec intérêt.

Une ride apparut sur le front pâle de Malefoy alors qu'il s'en rendait compte. Apparemment, son souhait était de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Harry se fit un plaisir de ne pas l'exaucer.

-_Comment oses-tu m'insulter ? _Poursuivit-il à haute voix, ravi de voir le visage pointu blanchir sous l'embarras.

-_Potter..._

L'avertissement sous-entendu le fit sourire et le sorcier brun poussa la provocation jusqu'à faire un pas en direction du blond. Son front arrivait seulement à hauteur du nez pointu mais les centimètres en moins ne l'impressionnèrent pas le moins du monde. Il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et sentit son estomac trembler sous l'excitation.

L'adrénaline courut dans ses veines, aussi brûlante que de la lave en fusion quand il vit la haine se refléter dans les iris d'un bleu glacial et décoloré à la limite du gris.

_-Tu vas payer._

Le souffle chaud du blond balaya le visage de Harry qui sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il se demanda si Malefoy voulait se battre avec lui.

A la moldu.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps à quelques centimètres de lui, la crispation dans les muscles.

Les poings aux longs doigts blancs étaient serrés.

La respiration était saccadée.

Les yeux plus expressifs que jamais.

Il expira doucement.

-_Et si je criais devant tout le monde ? Et si je leur racontais à quel point tu es un hypocrite et un lâche ?_

_-Tu ne le feras pas..._

Harry ricana.

_-Pourquoi pas ?_

Il vit l'ancien serpentard blanchir encore un peu plus si c'était possible. L'ancien mangemort n'essayait même plus de jeter des coups d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier si on les écoutait. Toute son attention était retenue par les yeux verts et les sentiments qui se mêlaient dans les méandres émeraudes.

Malheureusement pour lui, le brun n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

Harry avait voulu pousser le serpentard dans ses retranchements et il attendait maintenant sa réaction avec impatience.

Est-ce que Malefoy allait s'énerver ?

Lui coller son poing à la figure ?

Ou juste se mettre à sangloter?

Cette dernière éventualité lui parut très attrayante et il ne put contenir le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Il senti, hélas, son sourire se faner quand une main chaude et masculine se posa dans son dos alors qu'on l'attirait un peu plus vers un torse dur.

Ou plutôt qu'on attirait son oreille près de lèvres pâles.

-_Tu veux quoi exactement Potter ?_

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, entendre la voix trainante aussi proche de son lobe d'oreille, provoqua chez Harry de drôles de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. En plus du torse chaud qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise, il réalisa brusquement que la différence de taille le gênait.

Il n'aimait pas sentir le sorcier blond le dominer de toute sa hauteur de cette façon. Il n'aimait pas sentir cette main brûlante dans le creux de ses reins.

Il avait déjà oublié la question que l'autre lui avait posé alors qu'il se dégageait de cette «presque étreinte».

Et, sous les regards un peu étonnés des personnes présentes, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna du cimetière pour transplaner dans un claquement sec.

Draco Malefoy resta un long moment sans bouger, le visage inexpressif, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer ce crétin de Potter.

Il avisa sa main droite. Celle qui, quelques minutes auparavant, était posée sur le dos du jeune homme brun.

Juste à l'endroit où la peau était chaude, où le corps souple se courbait doucement pour donner naissance un peu plus bas à la courbe des fesses.

Puis ses yeux pâles s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Par Merlin, Potter n'avait tout de même pas crû qu'il lui faisait des avances !

Il jura à voix basse alors qu'il réalisa que tout semblait le lui indiquer.

_Quel crétin ce balafré !_

Il s'éloigna à son tour du cimetière -après avoir averti Greg d'un «_On y va !_» brutal- et transplana, encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle altercation avec son rival de toujours.

-RWHP-VAINCRA-

_-Oh. C'est pour ça que tu es parti aussi brutalement ce jour là ?_ Demanda Ron en léchant consciencieusement ses doigts salés. _Avec Mione on se demandait ce que Malefoy avait pu te raconter pour que tu sois dans cet état..._

_-Arrête de m'interrompre !_ Grogna Harry, les joues en feu._ C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. J'en étais où ?_

_-Au moment où tu t'énervais tout seul dans le salon de mes parents._

_-Hum, bref..._

-RON-EST-BEAU-

Les mains croisées derrière son dos, le front plissé par l'effort et les cheveux ébouriffés, Harry faisait les cent pas.

Ses nombreux grognements où le nom «Malefoy» apparaissait régulièrement achevèrent de convaincre Hermione et Ron qu'il avait un problème.

Un gros problème.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière.

-_Tu ne nous refais pas la même chose que l'année dernière Harry ? _S'enquit-elle avec sérieux._ Cette obsession avec Malefoy..._

_-JE NE SUIS PAS OBSEDE PAR MALEFOY !_

Son cri fit sursauter Ron qui fronça les sourcils.

-_Pourquoi tu es parti après qu'il t'ait parlé alors ? Il t'a dit quoi à l'oreille ?_

_-Rien du tout !_

Une curieuse sensation envahit l'estomac de Harry quand il se souvint des quelques mots soufflés à son oreille.

Ses mains ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de trembler et son cerveau lui faisait l'effet d'être empli d'une bouillie épaisse.

Et puis il y avait la chaleur.

Une chaleur telle qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie.

De l'intérieur.

Son front et son dos en étaient humides de sueur.

Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration.

_-Tu as l'air fiévreux._ S'inquiéta Hermione en s'approchant de lui. _Tu n'es pas tombé malade au moins ?_

Elle voulut poser sa main sur son front mais il se dégagea rapidement.

-J_'ai dû choper un rhume._ Grogna précipitamment l'ancien gryffondor,_ je vais dormir un peu._

Et il monta hâtivement les escaliers du Terrier sans un regard pour le couple dans le canapé.

Ron se tourna alors vers sa petite amie, l'air surpris, mais celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-_Tu sais bien que Harry se comporte toujours bizarrement dès qu'il s'agit de Malefoy._

Un sourire sarcastique creusa une fossette sur les joues adorablement couvertes de tâches de rousseur et bientôt Hermione oublia définitivement Harry, Malefoy et tout ce qui n'était pas les lèvres du rouquin.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre de Ron, les yeux exorbités, le sorcier brun posa une main tremblante sur son entrejambe.

Sa bouche mima un _«Oh putain»_ muet quand il sentit l'état dans lequel il était.

Il bandait.

Repenser à la voix de Malefoy au creux de son oreille le faisait bander.

_Oh putain !_

Depuis quand il était attiré par les gars ?

Non.

Depuis quand il était attiré par _ce_ gars !

Il se remit à faire les cents pas, insensible aux frottements de son érection contre le jean.

Malefoy n'était pas bandant ! Il n'avait même pas de seins, ni même de jolies petites fesses rebondies.

Sans compter qu'il était un horrible connard !

_Oh putain ! Malefoy !_

-RWHP-C'EST-LE-BIEN-

La révélation de son attirance pour Malefoy plongea Harry dans un drôle d'état. En effet, pendant plusieurs jours sa seule ambition consistait à se blottir dans la couette orange vif de Ron et dormir sans interruption. Sa mélancolie aurait ainsi pu durer des jours entiers si jamais le rouquin n'avait pas eu une idée géniale ...

**-RON-HARRY-FOREVER-\o/-**

_-OUI ! _S'exclama le sorcier roux en question. _C'est quand on t'a obligé à venir manger une glace au Chemin de Traverse avant que tu ne fusionnes avec le matelas ?_

Harry hocha vaguement la tête.

_-Tu vas enfin finir par me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là ? On a tourné la tête trente secondes avec Mione et hop ! T'avais disparu !_

_-J'y viens …_

-BON-LE-HPDM-C'EST-PITÊTRE-PAS-SI-MAL-

Harry regardait avec apathie sa glace à la citrouille.

Il ne voulait pas sortir.

Il ne voulait pas voir les gens le fixer comme un animal de foire.

Et il ne voulait surtout pas voir Ron et Hermione se dévorer des yeux devant lui comme ils le faisaient en ce moment même.

Heureusement ils étaient installés sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, le fameux glacier du Chemin de Traverse, Harry pouvait donc toujours s'occuper en observant les passants qui se pressaient dans les boutiques colorées.

La fin de la guerre avait contribué à repeupler le Chemin de Traverse qui n'avait jamais été aussi plein, chacun voulant profiter du plaisir de faire un peu de shopping ou tout simplement se balader en toute tranquillité.

Puis une silhouette familière attira l'attention de Harry qui dut retirer ses lunettes, les essuyer avec son T-shirt trop large avant de les replacer sur son nez pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

Cette fois-ci aucun doute.

Il était maudit !

Sinon pourquoi voyait-il Malefoy qui marchait nonchalamment à quelques dizaines de mètres alors qu'il venait juste de réaliser son attirance pour lui ?

Il s'enfonça davantage dans son siège, l'air maussade.

Comment pouvait-il être attiré par ce crétin ?

Encore habillé de noir, encore cette ombre légère de barbe sur son visage pointu et ces cheveux blonds soigneusement coiffés en arrière.

_Absolument pathétique !_

Il laissa ses yeux s'égarer un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur les longs doigts pâles qui caressaient distraitement un livre à la reliure de cuir sur un étal devant une boutique.

Les frissons reprirent dans son estomac.

Ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'air idiot avec toutes ces bagues aux doigts ! Et c'était quoi cet anneau argenté à son oreille !

Harry se demanda vaguement s'il avait d'autres bijoux et s'il les gardait quand il s'endormait le soir. La vision de l'ancien serpentard étendu dans des draps blancs et portant seulement ses bijoux en argent le fit déglutir difficilement.

Il risqua un coup d'œil coupable vers Ron et Hermione qui, heureusement, n'avaient rien remarqué.

_-Tu veux gouter ma glace à la citrouille ? _Proposa aimablement Hermione à son petit ami.

_-Je veux plutôt une glace sept-trouille ! _Répliqua ce dernier avec bonne humeur. Elle eut un petit rire alors qu'elle le couvait des yeux. (1)

C'est à ce moment là que Harry choisit de s'esquiver discrètement.

Il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

Si ça se trouve, sa réaction de la dernière fois avait juste été une erreur ! Juste une stupide erreur de son corps encore épuisé par la guerre.

Il fendit la foule et se planta devant l'objet de ses pensées, plus déterminé que jamais.

Il avait passé plusieurs années à vivre écrasé et malheureux chez les Dursley, pour ensuite tomber dans l'angoisse du retour de Voldemort. Avec la pression sur ses épaules et le goût de sang dans sa bouche.

Maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de pouvoir être heureux. Maintenant qu'il osait enfin se projeter dans le futur avec plaisir, il fallait que Malefoy vienne lui gâcher son moment de bonheur.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment condamné à être malheureux toute sa vie ?

_-Potter._ Cette fois-ci Malefoy ne paraissait même pas surpris, il se contenta de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil aux deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient -Parkinson et Nott-. _Partez devant, je vous rejoins plus tard._

Puis il attrapa Harry par l'épaule et le poussa dans la petite ruelle déserte qui bordait la boutique de livres. Ce dernier eut un grognement mécontent.

_-Ne me touche pas !_ Souffla-t-il en s'éloignant du serpentard, les sourcils froncés.

-_Je pense qu'il va falloir mettre certaines choses au clair entre nous._

Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur : se pourrait-il que la dernière fois, il ai sentit son... trouble ?

-_Je ne sais pas ce que ton esprit malade a pu imaginer lors de notre dernière rencontre mais sache que je te demandais seulement si tu voulais une compensation financière ou matérielle pour ta discrétion et en aucun cas, mais vraiment AUCUN cas, je te faisais des avances. L'idée même de te toucher provoque en moi de violentes nausées !_

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

Puis il la referma.

L'ouvrit à nouveau.

-_Des avances ?_ Il repassa dans sa tête le film de leur dernière altercation, la tête penchée sur le côté._J'avais parfaitement compris que tu ne me faisais pas des avances !_

_-Pourquoi tu es parti comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses en ce cas ?_

Harry fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour masquer leur soudain tremblement. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps en présence du serpentard et cela le rendait fou...

-_Moi aussi je ne supporte pas que tu me touches. Dorénavant tu garderas tes mains loin de moi !_

Malefoy accepta son explication d'un mouvement de l'épaule.

-_Bien ! Maintenant que cela est clair, nous allons reprendre le cours de nos vies en évitant autant que possible de se croiser, se parler ou d'entrer en contact de quelques façons que ce soit. _Annonça-t-il avec morgue, ses yeux gris plantés quelque part dans les prunelles vertes.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-Parfait !_

Mais il paniqua en voyant Malefoy commencer à faire demi-tour.

Non !

Il ne devait pas partir comme ça ! Il fallait encore qu'il teste les réactions de son corps.

Qu'il soit sûr de l'absence d'attirance.

_-Attends !_

_-Un problème ?_

_-Oui, je …_Harry dévisagea le serpentard avec intensité, cherchant un quelconque prétexte.

Puis il eut une idée.

_-Ta boucle d'oreille !_

Une idée loin d'être brillante.

Pourquoi Hermione n'était-elle jamais là quand il en avait besoin ?

Les yeux du blond se plissèrent, il toucha machinalement l'anneau d'argent qui pendait à son oreille.

_-Et alors ?_

-_Je dois vérifier un truc._ Annonça Harry avec tout le sérieux qu'il put et bien décidé à suivre cette stupide idée jusqu'au bout.

Il fit un pas en avant.

L'autre recula.

_-Va te faire foutre Potty !_

_-N'oublie pas qu'on est à deux pas d'une rue pleine de monde Malefoy ! Je suis le sauveur du monde sorcier et toi l'ancien mangemort qui essaye de se racheter une conduite. Alors laisse moi vérifier._

Le blond le toisa avec quelque chose comme de l'incrédulité au fond des yeux, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus moqueur.

-_Depuis quand Saint Potty utilise le chantage et la manipulation ?_

-_Depuis que cela s'est avéré beaucoup plus efficace que les méthodes traditionnelles. _Répliqua Harry en comblant la distance entre leurs deux corps.

Il ravala un frisson en sentant à nouveau le souffle de Malefoy sur son visage et fit mine d'examiner son oreille, le souffle court. Une chaleur impromptue naquit dans le creux de son ventre et il leva la main vers l'anneau d'argent -qui de près se révélait être couvert de runes- mais au même moment, le blond eut le même geste et leurs doigts se rencontrèrent. Ils retirèrent rapidement leurs mains, comme si le contact les avait brûlé.

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

_-Tu as peur de moi Malefoy ?_

-_Pour que cela arrive il te faudrait d'abord gagner dix bons centimètres ! _Le ton moqueur employé irrita fortement Harry qui ne supportait pas les remarques sur sa taille.

Cela fit sourire Malefoy.

_-Complexé Potter ?_

_-Pas par toi en tout cas._

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus.

Harry avait oublié son prétexte, il avait aussi oublié les gens qui marchaient, inconscients, à quelques mètre d'eux et il avait oublié que Malefoy était un homme.

Seuls comptaient la chaleur dans son ventre, les battements effrénés de son cœur et la main de Malefoy qui venait de se poser dans son dos. Brûlante.

_-Alors Potter ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?_

La voix traînante paraissait plus rauque et basse que d'habitude.

L'idée que le blond pouvait être aussi troublé que lui, effleura l'esprit de Harry qui trouva cette hypothèse très intéressante.

Trop intéressante.

_-Juste une dernière vérification._ Mentit-il en levant de nouveau sa main vers l'oreille.

Il effleura délibérément le lobe percé et retint un sourire surpris en voyant très clairement l'ancien serpentard frissonner.

_A_lors comme ça, Malefoy avait des tendances sexuelles douteuses.

Harry sentit alors la main dans son dos se faire plus présente, le poussant doucement mais fermement vers le torse en face de lui. Ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres à présent, mais c'était suffisant pour que tous les deux puissent sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

C'était infiniment plus troublant que tout ce que le brun n'avait jamais pu expérimenter.

Au fond de lui, une drôle de petite voix lui susurrait des suggestions étranges.

_Il te plait._

_Tu as l'air de lui plaire._

_Qu'est ce que tu attends !_

_Embrasse-le !_

Un peu choqué d'avoir de telles pensées, Harry observa avec attention les lèvres pâles puis ses yeux remontèrent le long du nez pointu, les pommettes hautes et enfin sur deux yeux gris aux pupilles dilatées.

Malefoy passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, il avait très bien vu le manège du brun en face de lui. Et il avait une certaine idée de ce que ce dernier avait eu en tête quand il avait regardé ses lèvres.

Tout simplement parce que lui aussi avait la même idée.

_Et si..._

-_En fait..._-Le blond maudit sa voix d'être aussi éraillée_-, je pense qu'il serait bon que nous ayons une autre discussion tous les deux._

-_Une discussion ? A propos de quoi ?_

Le sauveur du monde sorcier paraissait émerger d'un long sommeil tant il se sentait déconnecté de la réalité. Puis une rougeur coupable envahit ses joues quand il vit le regard de l'ancien serpentard glisser vers la partie inférieure de son corps.

-_A propos de ça par exemple._

Ainsi donc, la chaleur insupportable qu'il sentait dans son bas-ventre était dûe à une érection.

Parfait.

Il venait de se ridiculiser.

Bien joué Harry Potter ! Se félicita-t-il mentalement en maudissant son corps décidément très indiscipliné.

-_Et si nous allions en discuter bien confortablement chez moi._ Proposa aimablement Malefoy, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais au lieu d'être moqueur ou sarcastique comme Harry en avait l'habitude, il eut la surprise de découvrir un simple sourire -quoique un peu malicieux il devait bien l'admettre mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire- qui accéléra les battements de son coeur.

Ils transplanèrent sans un mot de plus, la main de Malefoy toujours posée dans le creux de ses reins.

-ARTOUNG-ET-NESSY-ROXXENT-

-_Et vous avez fait quoi après ?_ S'exclama Ron, les yeux exorbités. _Non_ -Il interrompit Harry qui avait ouvert la bouche d'un geste de la main-! _Je crois que je ne veux rien savoir en fait._

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-_Et donc, si je résume_. Reprit-il en froissant le sachet de chips désormais vide._ Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que tu sors avec Malefoy... Et tu comptais me le dire quand exactement ?_

_-Pas dans l'immédiat._ Avoua Harry. _C'est un gars, un ancien mangemort et surtout c'est Malefoy. Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour l'accepter moi-même_.

_-Oh._ Ron regarda avec intérêt ses ongles, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres._T'avais l'air de bien l'accepter hier à la fête du Ministère._

Le sorcier brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Se pourrait-il ?_

Personne n'était sensé être au courant de son «dérapage» avec Malefoy dans un placard à balai !

-_Hermione et moi on te cherchait et, il nous a semblé entendre des bruits dans le placard devant l'entrée, du coup on est allé voir_.

Harry déglutit difficilement.

_-On est parti avant que vous nous voyiez._ Confessa le rouquin en rougissant à son tour. _Ça nous a fait un petit choc mais bon , on te connait Harry. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que tu fasses tout comme les autres et que tu te trouves une gentille petite femme. Tu aimes beaucoup trop te compliquer la vie !_

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé et Harry se sentit immensément reconnaissant.

_-Tu es un sale manipulateur,_ finit par lâcher le brun en riant. _Cette «petite soirée entre mecs», c'était juste un prétexte pour me tirer les vers du nez, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione est dans le coup aussi ?_

_-Elle m'a forcé. _Grogna Ron. _Tu sais comment elle peut être convaincante des fois._

-_T'es qu'un soumis, mec !_ Le taquina-t-il en lui balançant un coussin.

_-Hum, tu veux que je te rappelle qui est le plus soumis d'entre nous ?_ Demanda innocemment le rouquin en faisant sans doute allusion à la scène du placard.

Et le sauveur du monde sorcier sentit son visage s'empourprer à une vitesse alarmante.

-_Bon mon petit ryry, je crois que je vais te laisser ._Annonça le sorcier en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale. _Ma mission d'espion étant terminée, je vais retrouver Mione pour lui faire un compte-rendu et exiger la ...hum...la «récompense» qu'elle m'a promise en échange._

_-Dégueulasse !_

Un autre coussin vola pour s'écraser mollement sur un visage souriant et couvert de tâches de rousseur.

-SEAN-AIME-LES-CHIPS-

Après que Ron fut parti, Harry attrapa à son tour le bocal de poudre de cheminette.

En quelques secondes il se retrouva vautré sur un riche tapis, les vêtements couverts de cendres. La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir était une immense chambre luxueusement décorée de bois noir et de tentures de velours dans un style assez médiéval.

Harry eut un sourire tendre.

La chambre de Malefoy lui rappelait l'ambiance de Poudlard. Il traversa rapidement l'espace jusqu'à une porte entrouverte d'où s'échappait des bruits d'eau et des riffs de guitare langoureux.

Le blond était dans son bain.

Rien de plus banal en apparence.

Sauf qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy et qu'avec lui rien n'était banal.

Aussi, Harry eut la surprise de découvrir l'ancien serpentard, confortablement installé dans la baignoire, la tête renversée en arrière alors qu'il tapotait du bout des doigts le rythme de la musique sur le rebord.

Une fenêtre largement ouverte permettait d'avoir une vue sur la campagne anglaise plongée dans la nuit et le ciel étoilée. Elle permettait aussi à un courant d'air frais de refroidir l'atmosphère torride et moite de la pièce.

De longs doigts bagués d'argent faisaient machinalement tournoyer un verre au contenu ambré avant de le porter à des lèvres pâles.

Le blond ouvrit un oeil, un sourire taquin au coin de la bouche.

Il émanait de cette scène une telle sensualité que Harry se sentait déjà durcir.

Il retira son pull avec précipitation et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il eut du mal à défaire la braguette de son pantalon. Finalement, il se retrouva nu sous le regard gourmand de Malefoy qui l'invita à le rejoindre. Quand il glissa un premier pied dans l'eau, il fut surpris de la sentir aussi brûlante.

De la vapeur s'en échappait pour venir caresser un torse masculin à la peau diaphane, l'humidité rendait les mèches blondes lourdes, les obligeant à recouvrir en partie les yeux gris

De sa main, Draco l'incita à venir s'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Harry ne se fit pas prier et bientôt, sentir leurs deux corps nus réunis le fit soupirer. Des frissons ne tardèrent pas à courir le long de sa nuque alors qu'il posait sa tête dans le creux du cou de son ancien rival.

-_Tu devrais fermer la fenêtre, tu vas attraper froid._

-_C'est le contraste entre l'eau brûlante et le vent froid qui est relaxant Potter. Tu ne le sens pas ?_

Harry ferma les yeux, à vrai dire il sentait surtout le sexe dur de Malefoy contre sa cuisse.

Un souffle vint chatouiller son oreille tandis qu'une main glissa le long de son dos.

Quoique.

Un peu plus bas en fait.

-_Si tu as peur que j'attrape froid tu n'as qu'à passer la nuit ici pour me tenir chaud.._

Derrière le sous-entendu coquin, Harry pût déceler une véritable question et cela le fit sourire de plaisir.

Il aimait ça.

Il aimait sentir que Malefoy ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Qu'il avait besoin de le toucher, de le voir ou de lui parler.

Il avait enfin pu découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le vernis de froideur du blond.

Il savait maintenant que Draco était possessif. Il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer sournois quelquefois et qu'il était surtout très intelligent. Harry avait aussi appris que l'ancien serpentard n'avait pas un aussi mauvais fond qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Malefoy n'aimait pas faire du mal aux gens. Il se méfiait des moldus mais ne voulait pas pour autant les voir souffrir.

Et puis il y avait son sens aigu de la famille et son côté très très rancunier.

Mais la facette de Malefoy que Harry avait le plus apprécié de découvrir était sa petite obsession secrète.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait trouvé ça étrange.

Voire carrément flippant.

Mais, en voyant les articles de journal découpés que Draco conservait, le Sauveur du Monde sorcier avait juste senti son coeur battre un peu plus fort.

Des dizaines d'articles de journal sur Harry, parfois agrémentés de photos, étaient sagement rangés dans le double fond de sa malle d'étudiant.

Malefoy avait avoué à demi-mot que sa petite collection avait débuté en cinquième année. Puis il avait ajouté en riant que c'est seulement en sixième année qu'il avait commencé à se branler en pensant à lui.

Harry avait aussi ri en se souvenant des nuits brûlantes dans le dortoir des gryffondors, les rideaux tirés de son baldaquin masquant ses activités. Activités qui consistaient principalement à observer le serpentard sur la carte du maraudeur en essayant d'empêcher sa main de s'égarer vers son pantalon.

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas,_ chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du blond. J_e vais m'assurer que tu n'attrapes pas froid cette nuit._

Un sourire rêveur incurva les lèvres pâles de Draco et il embrassa doucement son petit ami.

-SOZIC-TU-ROXX-

(1) == Dédicace à Toung ! \o/

Merci d'avoir lu !

A bientôoooooooooooooot \o/


End file.
